Only Second Best
by the pick-it fence
Summary: "Now, I feel like the team is broken. There were two second-bests, but now there's only one." A Luigi and Daisy fluff one-shot. (Dedicated to Great Mistake) Rated T for slight references.


**AN: Dedicated to Great Mistake! Basically in this, all the characters know that they're in a video game and they break the fourth wall constantly, although there's not too much fourth wall breakage in this. Just a sentence.**

* * *

**Only Second Best**

She was happy. That's all there was to it. Daisy was happy that Luigi finally got the recognition he deserved. All those years of being second player finally paid off and the company finally dedicated a whole year to him to celebrate his 30th.

Everyone in the kingdom and beyond celebrated, and they were happy too. But, they were a different kind of happy. They were genuinely happy, while Daisy's happiness was accompanied by another unknown feeling.

She stood there, watching as everyone celebrated his big day. Daisy, for once, didn't join in the festivities. True, she was known for being quite the party animal, but not today…

Not today.

The day came to a quick close and the party at the castle ceased. Everyone was on their way, back to their tiny homes in their tiny town. The street lights lit up and the street became crowded once again. Daisy moved from her spot on the stoop to the back gardens of Peach's castle. Daisy was also known for being a social butterfly, but not today, either…

Just not today.

The crickets of summer played their song as they remained hidden in the tangled bushes. All of the bushes needed a trim, Daisy thought. The moon was out tonight, as it was every night. It looked pretty shining amongst the tall blades of green grass that needed a trim as well.

Mario, Luigi, and a few Toads walked out of the castle, talking a little loudly. Daisy could overhear their conversation, but she paid no mind.

"It's like a dream come true," Luigi said. "I always knew I would see my name in shining lights some day." He made a big gesture in the air, "I'm-a Luigi, number 1!"

Mario put his arm around his brother. "Well, every dog has his day, bro. Just don't get too comfortable."

Luigi laughed and pushed his brother's arm off him. "I'll get just as comfortable as I want _thankyouverymuch_."

The group laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, Luigi saw a figure standing in the gardens. He excused himself from the group and promised to meet with them at his house. The group of four walked down the road, continuing their loud conversation.

"Hey, uh, Daisy," Luigi instantly recognized her by her hair. "Where were you today?"

Daisy turned around and smiled. "Hello, birthday boy!" She pulled him into a bear hug and pulled back a few moments after. "I was just chilling around, you know. Just, uh, playing it cool."

"Oh," Luigi looked away. He then remembered that some drunken Toad left out a cooler somewhere in the gardens. He looked around, trying to spot it. In the meantime, he continued the conversation. "I was wondering where you were. I mean, with you being one of my closest friends and all, heh, I was kind of expecting you to come around."

Daisy bowed her head in slight shame. "Sorry about that, Weege."

"It's fine." He walked over to the cooler and pulled it over to their spot. He grabbed a can, "Want one?"

Daisy began to refuse, but, _what the hey?_ she thought. "Yeah."

"Catch."

Their cans popped open at the same time, but Daisy was the first to drink. "Ah," she breathed, "I needed that."

"So, uh, what's up?"

"Not much. Like, I've been trying to get some other stuff done around the kingdom, but, you know."

Luigi nodded, but in fact, he didn't know.

"But enough about me," Daisy took another sip, "Today is all about you! The big three-oh! You grew up so fast!" She faked a tear.

He chuckled. "It's nothing. I'm just living, I guess."

Daisy smirked. "Living? Sir, you have not lived until you've fallen off the tallest building in the kingdom. You have not lived until you've tight-roped across a sea of lava. You have not lived until you've gone bungee jumping off a bridge."

"C'mon, Dais. You know I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Of course you're not. Just giving a few pointers." She took another sip, but this one lasted longer. Luigi realized that he didn't even drink his, and he didn't want it to go to waste. He took a swig, trying to gulp it down.

"Well," Luigi finally said after a few moments of silence, "since you didn't make it today, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a few rounds of tennis tomorrow?"

Daisy considered it, but quickly declined. "Nah, I'm…" she didn't want to put him down that hard, so she stopped it at that. But, Luigi could see that something else was bothering her.

"Is something bothering you, Daisy? You can tell me."

"I know I can." She faked a smile, "You know you would be the first person I run to if I need help. It's just that," her smile disappeared, "I don't know how to tell you."

"Try me."

Daisy turned her head away. He stepped closer and pushed her chin up. She looked at him and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Try me."

Daisy nodded. "You know how we were this team? We were this team of the second-best. We were the people that other people sort of forgot, but still knew they were around.

Anyway, what with you having your year and all, I don't think you're second best anymore. You've proven to everyone else that you've got what it takes to be a hero, and a winner, and just this fantastic guy that everyone loves."

She took a deep breath.

"Now, I feel like that team is broken. There were two second-bests, but now there's only one." She pointed to herself. "I'm the _only_ second best."

"That's not true, Daisy. _You're_ the best. Everyone loves _you_. The people love you, the fans love you, and you're almost everyone's favorite character."

"Yeah, but I just feel like I'm some cheap knock off. I don't know. I don't feel like I'm really meant to be here."

Luigi sighed, but not out of annoyance. He sighed out of understanding. "I promise you, when this whole year is over, it'll be just you and me. Team Second-Best, all the way."

"You're just teasing me, Luigi." Daisy couldn't help but blush.

"I wouldn't. Not to you." And he blushed too.

"Friends?" Daisy put out her hand.

"All the way," Luigi took her hand and shook it.

Daisy pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed madly, but Daisy covered it up.

"Now, come on. It's, like, eight o-clock, the night is young, and it's still your birthday! Let's go party!"

She let out a big whoop and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the street to his house, singing We Will Rock You along the way.

They were happy. That's all there was to it.

* * *

**Nothin' like some Luigi and Daisy fluff to start my day! Well, literally, because I wrote this at like, three in the morning. Anyway, **

**GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!**

**It's my birthday! That's right, I'm officially a whole year older. **

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear pick-it...**

**(pulls out whole chocolate cake from under the bed)**

**Happy birthday to me**

**(stuffs face)**

**And many more...**

**If anyone gets that reference, I love you. **

**Anyway, to Great Mistake: I'm sorry to hear what happened. I know that this story can't really do much, but I'm here, and the least this story can do is cheer you up. "You need to smile, smile, smile!" - Pinkie Pie**

**Alrighty guys, I'm going to take a little while off to celebrate. Don't forget to share your love if ya'll like this little fluff one-shot. It's been a while since I've written this kind of romance. It feels good to write it again. **

**I will see YOU...in the next story! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
